


【天然】猫耳开关（下）

by HanazikiAkina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina





	【天然】猫耳开关（下）

比大理石坚硬，却又比黏土柔软。  
人本身就是世界中美妙的造物之一。  
大野拥着相叶，想起教堂里黑西装的律师许久以前说过的这段话。  
于是再次贴紧了眼前站不稳的他。

相叶拥着大野。  
他垂下眼去，指腹轻轻擦过怀中之人的人鱼线，半恶作剧地在柔软的耳边恶劣地吹了口气。  
“再小的猫，也是食肉动物啊。”  
黏糊糊的低音在耳边响起，相叶才发现他的右手被一只骨节分明的手拉在背后。  
毛茸茸的长耳朵顶翻了毛线帽，长腿一缩，直直朝背后的沙发上倒去。

大野顺势跨坐在相叶身上，被巧妙限制住四分之一躯干活动的兔耳朵再次垂了下来。  
他望着他，意乱情迷的眼里有千万分不解与委屈。  
猫咪俯下身子，轻咬他的脖颈。  
吞咽口水的一瞬间，些微的喘息也不被允许。  
泛着些许光泽的嘴唇嗫嚅着不可言说的什么。

甲状软骨正下方两厘米。

掠食者悄无声息地扼住猎物的咽喉。  
在高潮中绞杀。

沿着悬崖攀爬，相叶翕动的嘴唇吐出星点喘息。  
大野蹭蹭相叶的脸颊，滚烫的触感反而使他安心不少。  
两个人浅尝辄止地交换了一个吻。  
带着些许糖稀的甜味和啤酒的香气。

骨节分明的手掐住了他的咽喉。  
恰到好处的窒息感引得喉结在掌根处小幅度上下滚动。  
理智告诉他应该赶紧逃跑，但是感性告诉他这时适当的好奇未尝又不是一件好事。  
盲从过期老教材的相叶在被自己思想拉长的这段极为有限的时间里有理有据地说服着自己，但思前想后还是觉得自己可能……不，是绝对会死在他手上。  
大野松开相叶的手，偏过头亲吻他颈上微微发红的痕迹，不时用牙齿装模作样地咬住一丁点皮肤，轻轻摩挲。  
相叶觉得自己的胸锁乳突肌又被掐又被咬的果然还是没救了。  
他游移着眼神，然后认命地合上了眼。  
名为无助的鹅卵石惊扰了一池鲤鱼。  
大野的猫耳朵抖了两下，然后亲上了这只不安的脱兔。

似他的吐息。  
似他的亲吻。  
是清甜而黏稠的。

曾听说棉花糖的触感与嘴唇相似？  
正确答案在嘴边绽开。  
似是而非感不禁使大野噗嗤一下笑出声。  
这同样也被长耳朵相叶听了个清楚，他偏过头去。

“唔喵……怎么啦？”  
大野缩了缩手作猫爪状，轻柔地挠着相叶的掌心。  
医生被这么一挠，心痒痒的。  
但碍于活跃的捉弄之心，他抿着嘴，偷瞄一眼压在自己身上的这只委屈的大猫。

猫身后的尾巴垂了下来：“有哪里不舒服的话……要和我说哦。”  
还是出现了。  
和纸箱子里的弃猫一样可怜的眼神。  
这是继甜品之后另外一个无法拒绝的事物了吧。  
他想搂住这棵温暖的稻草，陷进欲望的流沙。  
细心地舔舐饱满的唇珠。  
粗暴地啃咬唇角的叹息。  
当然，他也这么做了。

温柔的绅士。  
餍足的野兽。

也不知道是第几次几十次的亲吻，  
如同将整箱蜂巢和蜂蜜一同倒进锅里搅拌。  
甜蜜而又粘稠。  
大野咬了一口相叶饱满的下唇。  
“坏人，不过这一点我也喜欢。”

突然的直球打得相叶医生束手无策。  
他这才意识到自己可能会被身上的大猫用另外一种方式吃掉。  
虽然为时已晚。

太晚了。

距离为负，伴有撕裂性疼痛。

“嘶……”  
相叶倒吸一口凉气，大腿因为绷紧而显现了分明的肌肉纹路。  
“啊对不起！很痛吗？很痛我们就不做了吧？”  
肉眼可见的心疼占满了整个视野。  
相叶把嘴抿成了一直线，不稳的鼻息随着温暖的胸膛上下起伏。  
“不……我没事的。”  
“真的？”  
他喘着气，重重地点头。  
大野的尾巴无意识地圈住身下之人的大腿根，搂住微微发红的他，封了口。  
无论上下。

茶几上一听没开过的啤酒。  
倒进了奶油枫糖罐头里。  
偷腥的小猫用舌头尝了口罐边溢出的甜腻。  
会是比黄油啤酒更好喝的佳酿吧！  
不过医生可能喝不到了。

大野一边这么思忖着云天之外的事儿，一边捣弄着身下美酒的源头。  
“哈啊……呜呜……不……”  
相叶试图举起一只胳膊遮住自己已然不知所谓的表情，却被大野的一个动作弄得慌了阵脚。  
“原来医生也有小尾巴的吗？好酥糊诶毛茸茸的……”  
于是小猫伏下身子，手指从脊椎一直摸到尾骨，还对短短的兔尾巴充分而色情地揉搓了一番。  
“噫！”相叶两条腿瞬间缩回身边，还差点蹬了大野一脚。  
大野不以为意，身子灵巧地躲开。  
随后用沙发的间隙箍住了相叶捣乱的脚。  
相叶低下头小声说了句对不起，略长的刘海遮住了他没于情欲的杏眼。  
“根本就不用说什么对不起，不是吗，嗯？”  
手指在腰腹以下来回游走的同时细心碾过酿蜜的工坊，。

“不要……哈啊……会有宝宝的……变得好奇怪啊我……”  
几乎开合呈M字的腿间淌出些许浑浊的白色液体。  
是蜂蜜奶油啤酒酿好了呢。  
大野缓慢地用犬齿磨着相叶耳骨上的小洞这么想道。  
炼乳四溅，平滑腹肌上黏腻的斑斑点点绘出了脑内的一抹雪原。  
相叶现在的状态和上了麻醉无异，已经完全不知道自己身下被灌了些什么、自己在说什么、接下来要干什么。  
“哈啊……哈啊……呜呜……”  
被灌进数种液体的医生，脸上泛起微不可见的潮红。  
他倏地缩回了爪子，好似被猫咪烫到了手。  
殊不知发烫的究竟是谁。

没有困倦。  
没有迷茫。  
注入。  
重又注入。  
复又注入。  
令人面红耳赤的水声成了理所当然。  
奶油啤酒加料过度，粘稠糖分的一丝一毫都是发指般地毫无间隙。  
有着猫耳的家伙伏在他身上，放肆地啃咬着肩头上上帝泼洒的巧克力。  
水浴加热巧克力的余温与粘着的温暖气息近在咫尺。

“再来一次？”  
“嗯……我”  
还没等恍惚的兔子说完话，猫咪就使他被迫行使了缄默权。

眼里那尾鲤鱼的鳞片反射出些许狡黠的光。  
不可见的光芒淹没在深潭之中。

一觉醒来。  
晨曦吻在光裸着缠在一起的两根藤蔓的脊骨上。  
猫耳朵也好兔耳朵也罢，就仿佛仲夏之梦里落的一场细雪。  
消失得干干净净。  
再也没有出现过。

相叶头上搭了块毛巾从浴室出来。  
顺便把手撑在略带酸痛的腰后揉了揉。  
然后如梦初醒。  
“早上好大野……等等你的猫耳朵呢？还有我的兔耳朵和尾巴呢？”  
“唔……今天起床就发现没了诶，我还想问你是怎么回事的……”

相叶医生顿了三秒，抄起手机和呆住的大野就往实验室飞奔而去：  
“Nino起来起来大至急，马上来实验室！”

依靠这个医学上的大发现，相叶医生所著的论文几乎颠覆了人类医学学术界所有对于兽人族群的猜想。  
在一定程度上去除了人类对兽人们的偏见的同时，赚得盆满钵满也是所谓必然。

但谁又能想到讲台前光鲜的兔子是怎么叫的呢？

他是他的糖分来源。  
他是他的猫耳开关。


End file.
